It's a beautiful day
by vmcvey97
Summary: Multi-chapter fic following the lives of Chloe and Beca in their relationship.
1. The day before

"Becs, where's my phone charger?" Chloe had been fumbling around in their bedroom looking for a charger for the past 20 minutes and was beginning to get frustrated, their room was a mess after last night and she'd been getting texts from Aubrey telling her she needed to pack, her phone was practically dead after sitting in her jean's pocket the past week.

"Bedside table, next to mine!" Just as Beca said her phone charger was resting Beca's bedside table right next to her's which was charging her iPhone. Chloe pressed the home button, just to see the picture that lit up her screen. The picture had been taken by Aubrey at their engagement party when neither of them had been looking. Their hands were clasped together, both of them wearing engagement rings. Chloe was laughing at something Fat Amy had said and was looking over to the other side of the table, Beca however had her goofy 'loved up' smile on her face (named by the Bellas about a week into their relationship) she was looking at Chloe like she was the only person in the world, Chloe loved that look, she loved that smile as well because she knew that they reserved just for her and made her feel more loved than she ever has before. She loved this picture so much, she had a printed one inside her purse. After plugging in her phone she followed her nose to the kitchen, stopping at the door to admire her fiancé as she reached up to a shelf on her tip toes and exposed her midriff, Chloe moved forward wrapping her hands around Beca's waist lifting her up slightly so she could reach the shelf. Beca grabbed the salt and Chloe slid her hands down to just below her thighs spinning her around, she lifted her up sitting her on the counter. Beca's legs instinctively wrapped around Chloe's waist.

"Good morning Baby, did you find your charger?"

"Mmmm, morning Bug, I did, what you cooking for me this morning?"

"Your favourite, my very own Mitchell french toast"

"Oooh yummy"

"Yummy, but do you mind if you let me go so I don't burn it?"

"Sir, yes, sir! Can I have a kiss first?"

"Why yes my little lady, you can!"

"Little lady? Who you calling little Mitchell?"

Beca decided to shut Chloe up by placing a loving kiss straight on her lips and cupping her face. Chloe leaned into the kiss trying to deepen it by running her tongue along Beca's lower lip. Beca pulled back a smile all over her face.

"Your food baby, then we can take this into the bedroom, I promise"

"Mmmm, okay, pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear!"

Chloe pecked Beca once more on the lips before lifting her down, slipping her past her and moving over to the cooker Beca flipped the french toast in the pan. When they'd moved in together Beca's domestic side had really come out, Chloe got cooked meals, their bed was always made when they weren't in it and the apartment was constantly spotless. Chloe loved it. Grabbing the two mats and two sets of cutlery on the counter and lay them out on the table, she grabbed two glasses and filled them with orange juice.

"Can you pour me some coffee baby?"

"Sure thing! I was texting Brey this morning!"

"Oh yeah? Anything new?"

"We saw her at the rehearsal dinner last night, what do you think?" Chloe loved the friendship her best friend had formed with Beca. Sure, there was still banter between the two of them but in a late night girls wine catch up that Chloe and Aubrey had every Wednesday over at Aubrey's whilst Beca had Amy, Cynthia Rose, Stacie and Lily over to theirs. Eventually all the Bellas would end up in the same place. Any way, back to the point, Aubrey had revealed to Chloe that she thought of Beca as an annoying little sister, Chloe knew this was Aubrey's way of saying that she'd accepted Beca into their weird little family and she loved her. "No, nothing's changed, she was telling me off for not being packed and laughing at me because you were!"

"Aww, you know I offered to pack for you whilst you were at the hospital yesterday!"

"I know but I thought it was smarter if I packed myself, besides I still don't know where we're going on this honeymoon of ours! Care to tell?"

"I haven't cracked for 6 months, do you think you're going to break me now Beale?"

"Mmmm, who knows, besides you won't be able to call me that much longer!"

"I can't wait until I will be able to call you Mrs. Beale-Mitchell"

"I was thinking..."

"Mmm, about what?"

"In bed last night, you'd fallen asleep and it kept on going round and round in my head..."

"What did? Is everything okay? You're not nervous about tomorrow are you? No cold feet?"

"No, no, no Bug, it's not like that! You know I want this more than anything! I was thinking, well it really doesn't sound too bad..."

Lifting the pan off the stove Beca plated up the food and both women headed over to the table.

"What doesn't sound too bad? You've lost me here baby!"

"Dr. Mitchell"

Beca practically choked on her food, a small smile gracing Chloe's face.

"Sorry!?"

"I want to marry you, be 100% yours, I want your name on my coat when I introduce myself to my patients, I want to be Dr. Chloe Mitchell, all yours!"

"Chlo- I... I don't know what to say!"

"Say I can, say you'll let me?"

"Always, of course! But are you sure? I love you so much for this, I think my heart just swelled in my chest at the things you just said, but are you sure you want just my name? It's a pretty big deal!"

"I have just spent the first 24 years of my life as Chloe Beale, and I've fallen in love with the most beautiful woman in the world and I want to tell the whole world that you're mine and I'm yours, I want to tell the whole world that I'm taken, I want to tell the whole world that I" _kiss _"love" _kiss _"you" _kiss. _Judging by the grin that spread across Beca's face Chloe knew she'd said the right thing to convince her. They finished the rest of the meal in a comfortable silence that the two had grown so used to, it was never uncomfortable, never forced, and both of them could always feel the love in the air, as cliche as it sounds. Beca stood, grabbed the plates and moved over to the sink. Just as she started washing up the dishes she felt Chloe's arms snake around her waist.

"You're very cuddly today, everything okay?"

"Mmmm"

"Mmmm?"

"Mmmmm"

"Mmm is not a yes. What's going on?"

"Can you just hold me for a bit?"

"Come on, let's go and cuddle somewhere a bit softer."

Leaving the kitchen Beca lead Chloe by the hand to their bedroom and they both lay on bed, Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe pulling her close. Chloe nuzzled into her neck her arm going to rest on her waist. They stayed like this for almost half an hour, Beca was almost sure that Chloe had fallen asleep when she felt Chloe run her hands up her sides.

"You know I absolutely love lying here with you but you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"You"

"Huh? What is it? Have I done something? Chlo, I'm so sorry if I've done something!"

"Shhh"

"Sorry"

"No, I meant I'm going to miss you"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to miss you in our bed tonight, I'm going to miss waking up to your gorgeous blue eyes and smile, I'm going to miss your food in the morning and I'm going to miss not being able to kiss you"

Beca didn't want to reply straight away she just pulled Chloe closer into her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you so much Baby, we have the rest of our lives to wake up next to each other, the rest of our lives for me to cook you breakfast, I wish, I wish I could stay here tonight, I wish I could wake up next to you tomorrow morning, but I know that when I see you walking down that aisle tomorrow you will look so beautiful and I will be the happiest girl in the world! You are my family now Chlo, and I love you so if Brey won't let me sleep in our bed tonight because she wants us to do this the right way then okay because you're my family and Brey is yours, we're all part of each other's. You're my person."

"Mmm, you say the best things. I love you"

"I love you too"

"You know Brey is getting here at 6, we have time, a lot of time"


	2. Anniversaries and car crashes

"You didn't come home last night."

"Yeah, I scrubbed in with a cardio surgery with Dr. Stockett, it was brilliant, beautiful."

"You didn't come home last night."

"Yeah, Becs, I just told you. I scrubbed in on an amazing surgery! What's your deal?"

"What's my deal? What's my deal Chloe?! You. Didn't. Come. Home last night! Why don't I give you a second to understand what last night was."

"What? Beca it was just a night! What is your problem!? God! Can't you be happy for me?! I got to scrub in on an amazing surgery!"

"I'm going to my music room, come and find me when you remember what last night was Chloe."

"Bec-"

"Just, think Chloe."

Beca walked out the room and up the stairs, Chloe heard the soft click of the music room door shutting. She pulled out her phone and dialled the only person she thought would be able to help her.

"Chloe."

"Okay, what the hell have I done? Beca has gone all crazy on me because I didn't come home last night and you're talking to me like you used to talk to Beca when she first joined the Bellas! I scrubbed in on a cardio last night! Why can't either of you just be happy for me?!"

"Just be happy for you?! Just be happy for you Chloe?! Look at the date!"

"What?"

"The date Chloe, look at the fucking date!"

"September 28th. September 28th. September- Oh fuck!"

"Yeah oh fuck! She has been planning your anniversary evening for _months, _months Chloe! You're first anniversary I might add!"

"I forgot! It was a mistake! I got caught up in work!"

"Chloe, you've been getting caught up in work ever since you got back from your honeymoon! It's not supposed to be like this Chloe! You two, you're supposed to work! You've always worked, through everything! Through the long distance, through _all _the fights. You've always worked! And you've worked because both of you were always all. In. But now, she's putting everything she has into your relationship. She's planning perfect dates for you and saying it's okay when you call her to tell her that you can't make it, but Chlo, everyone has a limit. She was sat waiting for you. She fell asleep waiting for you. Last night, the night the two of you were supposed to celebrate a year of being married, you just did a no show. You forgot. The Chloe Beale I met when I was five years old, no, she would never have forgotten. The Chloe Beale I knew for the first three years of college would never have forgotten. And the Chloe Beale I met when she met Beca Mitchell, well I'll be damned if she ever forgot anything about the girl she loved. And the Chloe Mitchell I saw on her wedding day a year ago, well she was more in love with Beca Mitchell that I ever thought someone could be with a person, she was the happiest that I have _ever _seen her. But this Chloe Mitchell. I don't know who she is anymore. I carried your wife home last night Chloe. I carried her home and she woke up and thought I was you, she cried. She thought it was her, that she was the one fucking up this relationship. She thinks she's turning into her dad Chlo. You need to fix this. I get that you love your job, I _know _how hard you've worked for this dammit Chloe I've _seen _how hard you've worked for this. But I'll be damned if I let you fuck up the best thing you have in your life. Because I know you want this job but you _need _Beca. So you fix this, you fix this before there is nothing left to fix. Before she leaves Chloe, you fix this."

"I-I-I'm late for work."

"Chlo-"

Hanging up the phone Chloe grabbed her bag and her coat running out the house and into her car. She only realised where she was driving to when she pulled into her personal parking space at the hospital. She got out the car and moved to the staff's hospital showers in a trance. She could've been in there for twenty minutes or two hours, she came out of the showers after clearing her head and pulled on a pair of dark blue scrubs. A sense of calm came over her as she place her stethoscope around her neck.

"Dr. Mitchell! I thought you'd gone home for the night?"

"Evening Chief. I need to work tonight, sorry!"

"That's okay, we need all the help we can get. We've got a trauma coming in, car accident about half an hour ago. ETA about three minutes."

"I'm on my way."

Chloe ran down the hall and was approaching the doors pulling on her gown when they burst open.

"What've we got?"

"We've got a 25 year old female, no name so far. Glass lacerations to her face from a smashed windscreen, she's got what we assumed to be a fractured Tibia and Radius, she wasn't wearing her seatbelt and was thrown around a little in the car, car was impacted on the driver's side. Drunk driver smashed into her, possible internal bleeding, she was conscious at the scene but lost consciousness about ten minutes ago in the ambulance."

"Okay, let's get her through"

"Chloe, I think I should take this one."

"What? Stacie, why?"

"Look at her face Chlo, it's Beca. You can't be on this case."

"No. You're wrong. This isn't Beca. It can't be Beca. You're wrong. She's at home. She was just at home! I Just saw her! You're wrong!"

"Look at her face Chloe. You need to call Aubrey, tell her to come in. I'm going to page the Chief and let him know who it is. You shouldn't be working right now."

"No. No, no, no. I, this can't be happening!"

"Chloe, go. Now!"

Chloe entered the locker room. She was angry, very angry. She'd let the most important person in her life down, she was the reason Beca was lying in surgery, she was the reason that her wife was lying in the place of so many patients before her, the place Chloe never wanted her to be. It was all her fault, if she'd just stayed home, if she'd just remembered then maybe, maybe her Beca would be okay right now. She went over to her locker and opened it. There were pictures of Chloe and Beca on their honeymoon all over the door. Her phone lay on the shelf, picking it up she saw an alert:

**Missed Call (1) Becs**

**Text: (2) Voicemail**

**Missed Call (2) Voicemail**

She dialled 121 and waited for the voicemail to start. Her heart did flips when she heard Beca's soft voice fill her ears.

"Hey baby. So you left on me huh? Look baby, I'm sorry. I know how much your job means to you, I know how hard you've worked. You got to scrub in on a cardio huh? That's pretty cool, my baby, the heart doctor! Look I'm on my way to the hospital. I have food, I thought maybe we could have a date in that on call room of yours. I know it's not perfect but I want to do this for you. Whatever it takes Chlo, you and me, whatever it takes. I will spend all our date nights in that hospital, I will wait up at night until you get home, I will do whatever you need me to do to make this work Chloe. Please, just don't give up on us yet! I lo-"

Beca was cut of by a large smashing noise. Chloe cringed as she heard screams that she knew could only be from Beca. Silent tears fell down her face as she heard Beca scream her name over and over again before the line went dead.

She made her way to Beca's room, she'd been avoiding it all day, seeing her. She'd done rounds, filled out an incredible amount of graphs and paperwork. She'd even scrubbed in on one of the Chief's surgeries. But now there was no more avoiding, no more work to do, no more time. Now, she was looking through the window in the door to her wife's room. Aubrey was in there sitting on an armchair next to Beca's bed, holding her hand. Jesse was in the corner, sleeping on a couch. Amy, Cynthia Rose and Lily were sat on chairs just under the window to the room and Benji was sat behind Aubrey. Everyone was in there, everyone except Chloe. Taking a deep breath she pushed down on the door handle and entered the room. She went straight over to Beca's bed and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Stroking Beca's soft hair she looked around the room, on closer inspection everyone was doing different things. Benji was doing paper work, Cynthia Rose was sleeping along with Jesse, Amy was eating a bag of Cheetos and Lily was opening and closing a switch blade and Aubrey, well Aubrey was giving Chloe a look that if looks could kill she'd be ashes on the ground round about now.

"And where the _hell _have you been?!"

"Look Brey, I'm sorry. I just needed some time. I know I made a mistake, I get that now. Please can you just give me a minute alone with her, I have things I need to say. And I want you to know that I'm sorry, for negating all of you, especially you Brey. I'm really, really sorry."

"Chloe, just make this up to her. Please, just come back, the old you. Because I need my best friend again. I need you back Chloe and so does Beca. We just miss you hun, we really really miss you."

"I'm so sorry"

"Come here"

Aubrey stood up and opened her arms for a hug which Chloe gratefully ran into. They stayed like that holding each other tight for a while before Benji announced that he was going to get some coffee and everyone else said they'd join him to give Chloe and Beca some time alone.

"Becs. I'm so sorry. I'm I've I'm I've been. Beca I'm sorry. So sorry. I should have been there last night, with you. I should have been there for every single date that you have planned for me, I should've been there, with you, not the hospital. I should've been there in bed with you every night the past year, not sleeping on crash beds or in the on call room. I should be here, with you, now. I should've, but I wasn't and there's nothing I can do about that, there's nothing that I can do to change the past. Except stand here and beg you to forgive me, please, let me take you out on dates, let me take you on surprise mini breaks, let me make this up to you in every way I can, please, please. You have to make it through this. You have to. I'm so sorry, please baby, please."

"Chlo"

"Oh baby, you're awake! Thank god! You scared the living shit out of me Beca! Holy Crap!"

"Water?"

Chloe reached for the cup at Beca's bedside and placed the straw in her mouth. After she'd had a healthy drink Chloe placed it back on the side table.

"So I guess you heard all that then? I just wanted you to know, I'm going to be better, I promise because I love you and my love for you is too much to just throw away."

"Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Anything, what do you need, I'll get it. What is it?"

"First, I want you calm down. Then, I want you to kiss me. Then, I want you to get in this bed and hold me because I'm scared and I've missed you and I need you now."

"I'm so sorry Becs, I'm so so sorry."

"Shhhh. It's okay, it's okay. I just need you to be here now."

"Just letting you know as a doctor I completely disapprove of this."

Chloe slipped off her trainers and her coat and slipped under the blankets to wrap her arms around Beca, being very careful not to dislodge any wires.

"Chlo?"

"Mmmm"

"I love you"

"I love you too Bug, so much."

"Say it again?"

"I love you"

"Say it again?"

"I love you "

"One more time?"

"I love you, I love you, I love you!"

All the others returned to see Chloe and Beca both lying asleep on the bed, wrapped tightly in each other's arms with soft smiles on both of their faces.


	3. Wedding Day

**A/N: Hey everyone, just to make something clear now, this fic is sort of 'non-linear'. I wrote the fight one a while back whilst I was still working on this one. So the time-stream is going to be a bit funny! I hope you don't mind and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE feel free to send me any prompts you want to happen! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

Chloe was lying awake on her side on their bed when she heard a tapping at the window, _it must have been the tree _she thought, but when it came again a few seconds later followed by a _ppssstt, _Chloe slipped out of bed and over to the curtains pulling it to the side she was met with her fiancé's face about two inches away from their window. Yanking open the window Chloe pulled Beca inside.

"Bug, what the hell are you doing here? In a tree, outside our apartment, the night before our wedding?"

"Well, I figured if I came in the front door then I'd get kicked out on my scrawny ass by your best friend and I have been tossing and turning all night and I also knew that if I turned up at our wedding tomorrow with huge black bags under my eyes then your best friend would kill me again. The bed was cold, it didn't smell like you, it was too hard and-"

"Bec, you're rambling, now shut up and kiss me because I missed you too much!"

"Mmmm"

"Miss. Mitchell, take me to the bed!"

Chloe had to sush Beca from laughing too loudly so she wouldn't wake up Aubrey and get herself kicked out of their apartment.

When Aubrey went into their room to wake up Chloe the next morning she found her tangled in Beca's arms, holding the smaller girl tight to her chest. Laughing lightly Aubrey sat down on the side of their bed and rubbed Chloe's arm lightly. The redhead sleepily opened her eyes looking over her shoulder at her best friend and smiling.

"Happy wedding day, you seem to have something in your bed."

"Mmm, Chlo?"

"Morning Bug"

"Morning Trouble."

"Aubrey?"

"Yes, I distinctly remember telling you that you weren't allowed to be in here"

"M-sorry, please don't kill me. I couldn't sleep without Chloe in my bed"

Chloe and Aubrey both laughed at that.

"Well okay then love birds. I'm going to make some coffee and then Beca you need to make us breakfast and then get the hell out of here so me and Chloe can do some serious pampering."

Aubrey placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek and reached over and placed one on Beca's before smiling at them both and walking out the room.

"Mmm, morning Baby"

"Morning Bug"

"We're getting married today"

A huge grin spread across Chloe's face and Beca swiftly followed suit before getting up and standing on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Beca started bouncing and wooping screaming;

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY"

Chloe threw her head back laughing before joining her fiancé in jumping on the bed. Beca was swiftly knocked off the bed by a pillow whacking her round the side of the face. Her foot slipped off the side of the bed sending her falling backwards and her head smashing into the bedside table. Chloe let out a gasp and Aubrey ran from the door where she'd thrown the pillow.

"Ohmygod BECA!"

"Baby are you okay?"

"Posen, if it was not my wedding day and if I did not love you like an annoying big sister you would be so dead right now!"

"Oh she's fine!"

_(Four hours later)_

"What if she backs out? What if she decides I'm not as great as she seems to think I am? What if-"

Aubrey clamped her hand over Chloe's mouth just as a paper aeroplane flew through the window and landed on the bed. Aubrey let Chloe go so she could pick it up, she unfolded it and smiled as she saw Beca's handwriting covering the page.

_Baby,_

_Stop panicking, I love you more than you'll ever know. I want this so much and I know you do to! I'm sure you look absolutely beautiful in your dress! You're going to be okay, I promise you. I love you so much and I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle! And Aubrey, thank you. The Church looks beautiful._

_I love you beautiful girl._

_Always,_

_Your Bug_

"It really is creepy how well she knows you,"

Both girls were wiping tears away from their eyes, and had huge smiles on their faces.

"Who knew all those years ago when you met Beca in college you'd be standing here looking so beautiful about to marry 'alt-girl'."

"Please don't call her that Brey! I know! I was so sure you'd be the one to tie the knot first!"

"Yeah, so did I! But me and Jesse are going strong so who knows, there could be another wedding just round the corner!"

"Thank you, for everything Brey. You're my sister and a huge part of my family and I love you!"

"Are you trying to turn me into a blubbering mess! Now come on, we can't ruin our make up, and you're girl is waiting for you out there!"

Beca looked up as she heard the double doors to the church opening and Aubrey walked through them, she was wearing a white bandage dress with her hair straightened and pink heels. She looked beautiful. Beca turned to Jesse and whispered;

"You're really lucky with her, even though you're my best friend, you hurt my sister I end you!"

Jesse smiled, nodded and then elbowed Beca to turn around as everyone in the church stood. Sometimes she really hated how short she was. When Chloe came into her sight she felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach. All the air disappeared from her lungs and she could have sworn the woman before her was the definition of an angel. When her eyes met Chloe's she was captured. When her hand was caught by Chloe's she felt a warm squeeze followed by a whisper in her ear;

"Don't forget to breathe Bug, I can't have you passing out on our wedding day."

Beca let out a light chuckle.

"You are so beautiful"

"I could say the same for you"

Beca spent the rest of the ceremony with her eyes locked on Chloe. She was practically glowing with happiness. She was brought out of her trance when she heard the reverend say;

"The couple have decided to write their own vows."

Chloe turned to her and she was captured once again. She passed her bouquet over to Aubrey and was handed a piece of cream card in return.

"Beca, I've loved you from the very first day I saw you. I love how every day you teach me something different about yourself. I love how everyday you make me see something beautiful in the world around us. I love how despite your rough start with Aubrey, you now describe her as your sister. I love how you live and breathe music and I love how you now share that with me. I love how you encourage me to strive for my dreams and I love how you make them possible. But most of all I love you and I love the way you make me feel, you're my first, my last and my everything and I love you so much!"

"And Beca?"

Beca took Chloe's hand in hers and squeezed it softly.

"It's funny really, I spent the past three weeks learning my vows and I come up here and forget everything I wanted to say. Chloe, you make me feel like the luckiest person alive every single day I wake up to you. Your eyes capture me every time I look into them and your smile takes my breath away. Today is the happiest day of my life. Today, despite the fact that I've called you my family for the past 5 years, today you official become my family. It's not always been easy for the two of us, but it's always felt right. We have our sisters in the Bellas, and our brothers in the Trebles. Before I met you, I didn't have a great grasp on what family meant. You taught me how to love and you taught me how to be the person I am today. You are so beautiful, you're heart is so kind and you blow me away. You really are my other half, I don't know where I would be on this world without you. Chloe Beale, you are my first, my last and my always. I love you."

Silent tears ran down Chloe's cheek and Beca brought her thumb up to her face to wipe them away.

"Now for the rings?"

They both turned round and got their respective rings from Aubrey and Jesse, show both had tears in their eyes but if you'd asked them later they would've said it was the flowers.

Chloe slipped Beca's titanium ring onto her finger and mouthed 'I love you" before Beca slipped Chloe's on.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife-"

Chloe surged forward and time seemed to slow down as her lips met Beca's, in the background they heard the revered finish "You may kiss the bride" but they didn't care, this was the happiest day of their lives and they were sharing it with their family.


	4. Death

The first time it had happened had been a saturday morning. Both women had the day off. Chloe remembered it perfectly. She'd been woken up by her wife rushing out their bed and towards their bathroom.

The second time, Chloe had just finished a night shift and had come home to find Beca asleep on the bathroom floor. She'd lifted up the small woman and carried her to their bed. Later that day she'd woken up to find their bed vacant yet again. She'd crept down the stairs to find Beca on the phone.

"I don't know what's going on Jesse! I'm terrified! I just, I can't keep anything I'm eating down, I'm tired, like all the time. I don't want to talk to Chloe about it because she'll go all doctor on my ass and I don't want to worry her, but it's been going on for two weeks now, I just don't know what I should do!"

Chloe stayed hidden behind the archway leading into their living room.

"No! How could you even think that! I love her so much, I just, I don't want to make her worry if it's just a silly bug!"

"It's not something serious. Jesse, I should never have called you. I'll see you at work."

Chloe scampered into the kitchen before Beca turned around and started pouring herself a mug of coffee.

"Becs, is that you?"

"What? Yeah, hey, sorry."

"Everything okay?"

"Um, yeah. I'm gonna go get ready for work. Have a nice day."

"You-" Beca had turned and walked out the room, "You too, baby."

She grabbed her phone off the counter and sent a quick text to Aubrey.

_Hey, I need to talk to you! Girls night tonight? -C xox_

_Sure! You okay? -A xox_

_I don't know. See you at mine at 6? -C xox_

_Sure, see you then! - A xox_

Chloe was just finishing off the Mac 'n Cheese when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Come in Brey, it's open!"

"Hey! I brought a bottle of red? That okay?"

"Yeah, sure! I'm just finishing this off and then we can eat."

Both girls sat down, ate their food and drank most of the wine before Aubrey's phone started buzzing on the table next to her. She pressed the ignore button telling Chloe that it was "only Jesse, he's probably run out of toothpaste or something."

A few seconds later the phone stopped ringing and the house phone picked up the silence ringing through the empty rooms.

"Just leave it Brey, it'll go to voicemail."

The girls continued to catch up with each other's lives as the voicemail rung out.

"Hey, this is the Mitchells, we can't get to the phone right now so, leave us a message. Thank you!"

"Aubrey! Chloe! It's Jesse!"

The two girls went quiet sensing the urgency in his tone.

"There's something wrong with Beca! Something really wrong! She's going crazy!"

"Jesse, it's Chloe! What's going on?"

"There was something off with her the second she came into work today. She disappeared into the bathroom half way through a session which is weird and she's only just appeared again. She, well it's like she can't hear anything. She keeps throwing stuff around the studio and I can't get her to stop. She's just screaming and crying!"

"We'll be there in 5."

The two women grabbed their things and raced out the house to the studio. Just as they were driving down the street they saw the small brunette yelling at Jesse from the middle of the road. Aubrey pulled the car over as Chloe scrambled out the front seat and sprinted towards the younger woman. As soon as she was in reaching distance of Beca she wrapped her arms around her and refused to let go. At fist she was thrashing against the restrictive arms and then she let the oncoming wave of emotion consume her and the sobs wracked her frame.

The two of them sat there in the middle of the street clinging onto each other for dear life until Chloe finally guided Beca to standing position and walking her towards the car. The drive back to the house was silent. Aubrey and Jesse in the front having a conversation through miming and eye gestures, whilst Chloe and Beca were in the back still holding onto each other's hands.

It was in the kitchen with the two of them alone when Chloe finally found out the real reason behind all of this. They were sat side by side, hands wrapped around freshly brewed cups of coffee when Beca just said it out of thin air.

"He's dead."

Chloe spit out her coffee and turned to face the brunette.

"Who?"

"My dad. He's dead."

"Oh, Beca, I..."

"Don't, I felt it coming. I was sick, for weeks. I felt it coming."

Chloe hopped off her bar stool and collected the other woman in her arms. Beca just leant into the embrace.

"Can we go to bed?"

"Sure thing baby."

The two women headed upstairs, Chloe changed quickly and crawled into bed swiftly followed by her wife. They curled into each other, Chloe placing gentle kisses on Beca's head whilst she absentmindedly ran her fingers through her hair.

"How is this possible?"

"What Becs?"

"He's dead, my dad is dead and I don't feel a thing. I must be some kind of a monster! God! I must be a terrible person!"

"You're not a terrible person! Beca, look at me! You're the best person I know. You and your dad never had a good relationship, and that's his fault, not yours. Not missing him doesn't make you a bad person. Not feeling like you think you should doesn't make you a bad person. I promise you, you are the best person I know."

"How do you know that though? How do you know I'm a good person? How do you know that I'm good _enough_?"

"Good enough for what Beca?"

"Good enough for you?"

"You'll always be good enough for me. If anything you're too good for me! You kind, compassionate Beca and I'm just Chloe"

"Just Chloe?! You'll never be 'just Chloe' to me."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure"

"I'm a little bit in love with you."

"Really? I don't know, I mean we're married. I think you should probably be more than just a little in love with me..."

"Bec?"

"Hmmm..."

"Just say you love me too."

"I love you Chloe Beale."

"It's Dr. Mitchell to you."

"Mmmm, I love you Dr. Mitchell"

"I love you more Mrs. Mitchell"

"Not" _kiss _"Possible."


End file.
